Finger Tips
by somethin234567
Summary: Elena is always on the run, trying to hide from Klaus, the most powerful vampire. He wants her body and soul, His only. When Elena decides to go to Mystic Falls, she meets Damon and Stefan, 2 brothers, who both fall in love with her. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

I looked at me, elena Gilbert in the mirror, reviewing the previous year.. Klaus had wanted me.. Because I looked like katherine... But Demetrius wouldn't have it. Demetrius tried to protect me. What could I do. I was nothing more an a mere human.

Katherine wanted me dead because she didn't want klaus to get what he wanted. Klaus wanted katherine. But he couldn't get her, and what was the next best thing? Me, apparently. But then klaus got to Demetrius, and now, he's working for klaus. So for now, I was on my own, that is until I figure out what to do. I moved to mystic falls, because why would he search in such a obvious place? I got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, black t shirt, leather jacket and boots. The usual. I hadn't been really the colorful type of person for this last year.. I haven't been to mystic falls in a while, but Im hoping that klaus or Demetrius won't find me.

I go down stairs in the huge mansion that i had purchased years ago and walked outside. I stepped in the car that Demetri had bought me over a year ago, a black porsche.

When I got to school, everyone was staring, I knew I was new, but they didn't have to stare.. I closed my car door, and put my sunglasses on.. I didn't really want to stand out, but now I see.. Im practically the only one wearing all black and a very expensive Italian leather jacket. I just brushed their stares off, and walked to the school doors. I was just praying I was safe here.

I went in and read my schedule, I found my locker and headed to my history class. I was the first one there, so I decided to meet the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Elena., I'm new", I said smiling at him.

He turned around and gasped. "oh Um.. Nice to meet you Elena, I'm mr. Saltzman."

I gave him a confused face, and he just stared at me sadly, like he could see all the pain I usually hid behind my sunglasses, and my fake smile, to hide the feeling of sadness.

I nodded, and took a seat.

AUTHORS NOTE: Damon and stefan hate each other still because of katherine, but they still live together at the boarding house. Damon is going out with Caroline, and Bonnie likes stefan. Damon and Stefan ARE vampires.

"Good morning brother." I said sarcastically, as I walked down the stairs watching Stefan amused.

"Well, you seem surprisingly happy to see caroline today at school on the first day of school", he said raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled, "dreading every second of it", I said smirking.

"Then why don't you leave her? "Stefan asked me.

"She's decent arm candy." I said grinning widely.

Stefan rolled his eyes and walked outside, stepping into his silver hybrid. I did the same but got into my black Ferrari. When I got to school my eyes narrowed down to Caroline, who was practically skipping over to me, then I saw the car park next to me. A black Porsche. Holy shit. We were the richest people in the school, me and Stefan, obviously, because we owned the boarding house. Which was huge. Not like we ever had a trouble with not enough money, I mean heck, we could have the bank owners hand the money over to us. Literally. But most people here were scraping for money, part from the Lockwoods, werewolf family... Mayor. This guy who ever owned this car thinks he can come here and be me? Forget it.

At that point Caroline ran up to me.

"Hey Damon!"

"Yeah, hey Caroline," I said.

"Have you seen who owns that car!" Caroline nearly screamed in my ear. She looked mad.

"Such a snob! Won't talk to anybody. Thinks they're too good for anyone."

"I chuckled he cant be worse than me then eh? "I asked smirking.

"No, Damon its not a-"

Then the bell rang. Caroline quickly parted with me kissing my cheek.

Could always count on Caroline for the daily gossip. I chuckled to myself as I walked into my classroom, were no one was in yet except a girl talking to , I couldn't see her face, but from behind she looked pretty damn good, dressed all in black, Exactly what I was wearing.. For men of course... Strangely familiar too..

I sat down as she turned around I gasped. KATHERINE? I almost said aloud.

It couldn't be... This girl was human. God, they look so alike.

If my heart could beat, It would have stopped.

I would have her, she would be mine. Thats what I had decided at that second.

I saw Stefan walk into the room, he froze, and gasped at her too.

Elena's pov

What the hell? I've had three people gasp when the saw me in 3 minutes. Am I that weird looking? I shrugged it off and turned to sit down.. Feeling the eyes of three people, one to be the teacher staring me down. I was just praying it didn't have to do anything with vampires.. The rest of the day went by quickly. And I rushed to my car,and I felt a tap on my back. I turned around and took off my sunglasses. He was the one that Gasped at me earlier today. I made a face, and quickly shook it off, as he noticed my disgusted look.

"Hey, I'm Damon", he said pushing me into the back of my car, sounding seductive.

Damons pov

I was waiting for her heartbeat to rush past 100 as she took my sight in, but nothing. Her heart rate didn't budge. Like I was just another guy. Hmmph. An irresistible sexy guy, I smirked to myself. I didn't realized she gently glided out of my grasp and replied.

"Hello, I'm Elena," she said, not smiling or frowning.

"So your new here?" I asked still still dong the seductive game. Not even a gasp.

"Yes, for now."She said, looking like she was waiting for me to leave.

I glanced down at her car. So she was the one with the Porsche.

I didn't realize I was staring at her, until she said something.

"Hey do you mind.. If I could get in my car? "She asked sounding a little annoyed.

I saw that in was leaning on the drivers car door. I hesitated, and she asked, "what? Something in my teeth?"

"No", I said glancing at her lips.

"Then why are you staring?" She asked more annoyed.

"You just remind me of someone".. I said truthfully.

At that strangely enough, her heart beat rapidly sped up past 100.

She pushed passed me and got in her car. Nice meeting you, Is all she said before she sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, Hey guys, some of you guys must be thinking, wait a second.. I've read this... Yeah, but i have edited so now it will be easier to read for you guys and the chapters will be smaller. i had several complaints because of the 12000 + chapters.. Anyway, if you guys still have interest in this story please tell me, id appreciate it a bunch, I already have the plot line, but little details would always be nice to hear. Also, i have deleted about 15 of my stories due to they even more badly written than now. lol. Ok so enough of my rambling on, Here it is. :) - Deabiie.

Elenas pov

That was a little strange... What about if he thought I was... Katherine. Maybe he is a vampire... Oh I'm just overreacting. Maybe I did just look like someone he knew. I decided I needed to calm down so I stopped at a plisse called the grill. I walked in and heard some immediate whistles, and just glared at the guys who started them. I walked up to the bartender.

Please just give me the strongest thing you got. I said looking at the bartender.

He turned around, and said, "ID please?"

I pouted and he said.. "Well it looks like you've had a rough day, just this time though." He Said winking at me.

I smiled at him and shoved a one hundred dollar bill in his hand.

He thanked me, and turned and came back with some thing that looked.. Just wow.

"Careful," he said. "Pretty strong stuff."

I chuckled, "don't worry I'm used to it", I said smirking at him at the memory of Demetrius drinking with me, and soon enough I got used to it.. Being able to handle alcohol very well. And I would need it a lot to ease the pain.

I heard the door open behind me but didn't bother to turn. Just took a sip on the drink, nearly laughing at how this was "the strongest thing they've got".

I drank it quickly, trying to drown out the sounds around me.

At my eighth drink, I thought I should probably stop.. Because all that stuff did have an after effect. I turned and bumped into something.

"Uh, sorry" I mumbled, just trying to get to my car.

"Oh its fine," I looked up and he was the other guy that had gasped at me today.

I frowned. He was staring at me too.

"Well, I'm Stefan."

"Elena", I said pouting at the fact that I thought I could handle that much alcohol.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking actually concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I said walking into a wooden pole in the bar. "Oww".. I muttered as he chuckled.

"Well I'm here with a few friends, if you'd like to meet them." He said.

"Not a good idea right now", I said smirking at that obvious fact.

He just pulled me along, were I saw a very peppy looking blonde girl, a girl with brown red curly hair, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and one much taller guy with black hair. I was glad that Damon guy wasn't here, I didn't like him. He was... Suspicious.

I smiled drunkly at them.

"My name is Elena', I said smiling freakishly wide at them.

"Hey, I'm caroline, "said the blonde.

"Bonnie," the little brunette muttered, looking somewhat... Envious?

"Hi I'm Matt," said the blonde guy smiling at me, I smiled back. He looked normal.. I thought to myself.

All of a sudden there was a black wall in front of me. I poked it several times.

I frowned and muttered.. "Stupid wall".

Then the wall chuckled. I looked up to see the tall black haired guy.

"Hey I'm Tyler," he said In the same seductive tone as Damon, from earlier.

I looked up at him.. He had a weird aura about him.. Not quite like Stefan, Bonnie or Damon... Who did have different ones... But his was fiery, but also dangerous. A friend of mine from a while back had told me how to tell auras. I couldn't think of the name at the moment.. Too drunk.

"How much did you, Elena, have to drink? "He asked me raising an eyebrow.

I pouted, thinking to myself. I didn't realize he had me in his lap, sitting on a chair. He had his hand on my ass. The other hand holding a beer.

As I realized I got up and bumped I to something else. I turned around clearly loopy, to see Damon's... Chest staring at me. He was wearing a tight black shirt. I chuckled to myself. All the girls he wanted just fell for him, he would be surprised when he didn't get me. I poked his chest thinking it was a wall at the moment." so Many walls". I said pouting, again.

He smirked down at me clearly seeing i was drunk.

Then at a moment stefan was next to him talking to him.

They were glaring at each other and whispering.

I chuckled drunkly and stated, "I'm not supposed to talk to v-"

I felt a hand over my mouth and spun around.

Right there, Warren was standing there. Warren had known about the vampire problem and helped me, but I told him to stay away because I didn't want him getting hurt.

"Warren!" I exclaimed.

Stefan and Damon were giving me a confused look.

I hugged Warren tightly, and he gripped onto me, pushing me toward him.

What are you doing? He asked through his teeth.

Damon and Stefan were still there looking protective.

"I'm having fun," I said smiling proudly.

"Well I think it's time to go home Elena."

I pouted, "I don't want to go home!"

"Well too bad", he said picking me up.

"Hey, If Elena doesnt want to go, you cant force her." Damon said smirking dangerously serious at Warren.

"Well, i'm sorry but the lady has to go, don't you Elena?" He asked me sternly.

I pouted and nodded.

Damon and Stefan were still staring at me.

"Hey Warren?" I asked as he carried me out the door.

"Yes Elena?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking out for you", he replied.

Then he put me down when we were outside his car.

"Did you realize what you could have said at all Elena?"

"You don't know who they were! "He said still scolding me. He took me inside the car, and drove off.

"They have a death aura about them, I'm almost certain they're vampires."

"Oh well.. I was suspicious about them but I wasn't sure..". I said gazing out the window.

"Hey Warren?"

"Yeah Elena?"

"There was another one.. One of them had a weird aura. Not like vampires but still... Close to it."

"Well we will find that out soon."

OOOOH! yeah its not getting very interesting...lol anyway i will probably update once to twice a day. :) Good bye my lovelies. -Deabiie


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like hours of driving,He took me to my house and laid me on the sofa, he started talking to me.

"That damon guy looks very possessive of you, be careful," he started..

"No he doesn't, and I don't think he's that bad. I mean if he goes to school..."

"That's not what I'm talking about Elena". Warren continued. " The other guy looked the same way at you. And no way are you getting between two vampires."

"But I haven't even been here a week and-"

"It doesn't matter. Klaus still wants you, and no one will stop him getting what he wants. He's an original, one of the first vampires."

He smirked at me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"I guess I'll be joining you at school."

"NO, absolutely not."

But by then I had fallen asleep on the sofa. The next morning, I woke up and Warren was watching me sleep.

"Morning sleepy head," he said grinning.

"Owww.. My head hearts, I said feeling sick."

"That, my dear Elena, is called a hangover."

I glared at him. I stood up and walked past him upstairs. I got In my room, and quickly changed into black jeans that tightly rapped around my hips, with boots. I slid on a purple tank top and my leather jacket on top. I brushed my dark brown hair and brushed my teeth, going back downstairs.

Warren was smirking at me.

"What? "I asked.

"Nothing.. Just that the way that Stefan and Damon were staring at you shows that they wont be too happy when we get to school in the same car together."

I rolled my eyes and walked outside.

We got to school and surprisingly, Warren was right. Damon was leaning against the school doors, glaring at Warren. What was that about?

Warren got out of the porsche and smirked, again, at me.

"Yeah, whatever", I replied.

Me and warren were friends, but nothing more than that in my eyes. And he said he was leaving tomorrow anyway. Just wanted to see how I was doing. I persuaded him telling him I'd be fine.

We walked to the school, being careful what we said. If Damon and Stefan were vampires, then they can hear a lot of things.

Warren just told the office lady he would be visiting for a day, and followed me to class.

At lunch, we sat at an empty table. Far. Far. Away from Damon and stefan's table. They couldn't hear us.

"So you think they are vampires?"

"I asked Warren casually", looking at Stefan and Damon while munching away on my salad and mango.

"Cant be sure, but the way they were looking at you".. "That look of hunting, looking at it's prey.. Has to be one of a vampires. Be careful around them.

"I must have a crazy thing with vampires... I sighed,chuckling darkly.

He smirked. "Not only vampires want you Elena."

My face straightened. "Warren, we've been through this talk. I don't want to mess up our friendship."

He chuckled, "oh come one Elena, don't you think you should give us a try?", he asked giving me a weird look.

I shook my head, and he just smirked still.

"Come on, lets get out of here Elena", he said.

"Whats up with you? "I asked slowly backing away from the table.

He got up from the table coming closer to me.

"Warren, what's wrong with you?"

He just smirked. That all. Then it hit me.

Oh my gosh. "Did... He.. klaus... get.. To you too!", i stated whisper shouting desperatly.

He chuckled, "oh Elena, aren't you slow."

I felt a tear stream down my cheek.

"Please Warren, this isn't you! You know that!"

He laughed. "This is me now Elena. Now lets say we get you were you are, supposed, to be."

I backed away, and felt something against my back.

"Anything wrong here?"

I turned around to see Damon, stefan, And Tyler standing there.

I quickly moved away from them.. Still being cautious. I couldn't trust anybody. Not even Warren. I cant believe klaus got to him.

Warren was just watching me and ignored Damon, Stefan and Tyler.

"He'll have you soon enough you know," he whispered to me, I, knowing that humans couldn't, but vampires could hear what he had said.

I grabbed my books trying to get away, but the three of them were standing in front of me. I felt like a child being scolded.

"What was that about? "Tyler asked staring down at Me.

"Nothing.. It was nothing", I said trying to brush it off quickly.

"Then why are you crying? "Stefan asked looking concerned.

I just looked up bravely, quickly wiping my tears.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Damon also looked down at me concerned but.. Also possessively and said,

"since your so upset, you should come to a party at our house after school. You could meet some people, since your new here. It's a pool party, so bring a bathing suit," he said smirking at me.

I knew I shouldn't be meeting a lot of people, but I was honestly curious about these vampires, and mysterious tyler... Who was defiantly not human.

I nodded, and walked away. I new I had to be even more careful knowing that Warren knew where I was.

After the school day, I debated on whether I should go. I quickly decided that I would and I put on a black bikini that didn't show to much, and put on a black dress on top. I curled my hair casually thinking of Warren, he was like a brother to me...

When I was done, I took my car to the address they had given me. It was a big house. Like a mansion, but not as big as mine. I walked up to the main door looking at all the cars already parked. I could already hear the music from inside. I rang the doorbell, my thoughts obviously some where else.

Someone opened the door, and I saw Stefan staring back at me.

"Hey Elena, you came." He smiled.

I gave a weak smile, walking into the huge house. I looked at the huge house being trashed, loud music being played, people dancing. Most people in very revealing, colorful swim suits. I looked down at my black attire. It was all I had anyway.

I walked in slowly, Stefan following.

"Kind of loud isn't it?" He asked me smiling.

I nodded.

"Here , lets go somewhere quieter."

I smiled and I followed him. I debated on whether or not he was with klaus, But thought against it.

He took me outside, away from the pool, and we sat on a bench.

He looked at me. "So what really happen earlier? "He asked me.

I shrugged. "Nothing", I replied.

He gave me a concerned look but dropped it.

Damons pov

Damn him! Damn my brother! Think he can take what's rightfully mine. I'd have her. I'd have Elena. I watched her talk to my brother in her black attire, same as me. I had to stop this. I walked over there.

"Hey Elena."

Stefan glared at me, and I just smirked.

Oh um, hey Damon.

I was a little irked by the fact her heart rate didn't budge like all the over girls when seeing me shirtless. She completely ignored it.

She looked like she was deep in thought,

"Want to go for a swim?" I asked wanting her to take off that silly dress.

"No, I'm not one for deep pools," she said slightly blushing.

I raised my eyebrow. "Cant swim?" I asked smirking.

She shook her head," no, its just I have a problem with water.."

"Oh," I simply said determined to get her out of that thing.

I was about to protest, when caroline walked up behind me, jumping on my back, kissing my cheek,"Hey babe". I nearly growled at how she could always come at the worst time.

Elena just smiled at Caroline, no hint of nothing in her eyes.

"Im going to go get a drink", she said.. Shoving past us.

As caroline declawed herself from me, I smirked at Stefan.

"You really think she'll fall for, YOU?"

He just glared walking away.

Yes.. Elena would be mine.. Compelled or not.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you guys like it, Review please. :)

-Deabiie


	4. Chapter 4

Elenas pov

I walked past them, just wanting to go home. I was wrong, I shouldn't have come. Just stay home. Truth is I really like Stefan.. And I don't know the whole Damon, Caroline thing, but even though she sounds like a bitch, I don't want her to get hurt. Enough people get hurt.

I was not paying attention were I was going, and I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was Tyler. I backed away quickly.

"Sorry", I muttered.

"Yeah, watch where your going bitch."

He turned around and saw me, and said, "oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean that", looking apologetic.

I didn't know what he was, he could be ware wolf... He must be.. Because if he wasn't a vampire and had an aura like that... I mean there's no other way..

I tried to get away from him just figuring out what he was.

I stepped back, my eyes probably stunned with fear. I turned around and walked out the door, just for him to follow me out, closing the door behind Me.

"You're afraid of me aren't you?" He said smirking.

I quickly shook my head, and tried to go to my car, but he pinned me against the wall.

"So why are you afraid of me?" He asked breathing on my face. I could smell the alcohol clearly. He was probably drunk.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said stuttering.

He chuckled, "are you sure?"" And what was that about that Warren guy? Seemed suspicious eh?"

"Positive." I said trying to squirm away.

He leaned forward and kissed me.

I was shocked, what did he think he was doing?

I tried to scream or run, but his hold was too strong. Definitely not human strength.

I kicked him in the stomach, stumbling back, but something caught me.

I jumped away, at hearing another guys voice.

"Hey Damon, she's afraid of me! "Tyler laughed.

Damon glared at him.

I sent Tyler a glare, and went to my car.

Theres something up with me and mythical creatures..

I drove home quickly, not wanting anyone to follow me.

I just ran to Bed, hoping Tyler would not see why I was afraid of him.

The next day I didn't go to school, I just wasn't up for it.

I walked lazily down stairs in my bra and underwear, knowing no one would be here except me.

I was strangely feeling comfortable, in the huge mansion, all by myself.

I poured myself some orange juice, slowly drinking it. I was feeling 's when I heard the door bell ring.

Ughh.. I muttered as I walked to open the door, I opened seeing damon's face gawking and smirking at me.

I gave him a confused look, about to say something, when I looked down.

I quickly slammed the door, feeling angry at my forgetful self.

No wonder he was staring at me like that.

I put a robe on top quickly, and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still angry.

He smirked." I liked your other attire more."

I rolled my eyes, just remembering what he was.

"Seriously."

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, you didn't come to school today."

What time was it.. I looked at the clock behind me. 5:39! I had slept all day.

"Well I'm fine. So please leave."

May I come in? He asked grinning.

"Whatever." I said opening the door.

He smirked, then I quickly tried to close it

"Wait uh, I meant no!"

I silently cursed myself, not wanting him to know I knew what he was.

He raised an eyebrow still smirking.

"Look, I'm busy, and please don't come here again."

He rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. Great I was in my own home with a vampire. I laughed at the irony.

His eyes were wide." You have a very nice house", he said going into the dining room.

"Does someone live here with you?" He asked, tensing up.

Occasionally. I said casually.

He looked at me, and I replied," oh well I have friends that come visit". The way I emphasized friends made him glare.

He sat down. "So what happened to that Warren guy?" He asked.

I felt my heart rate go up fast and I new he could tell.

"He um left." I said playing with my thumbs.

He then got up and I stood up, he walked closer to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. I was a bit shocked at this. Then he said his eyes dilating.

"You want to kiss me," he Said obviously compelling me.

I knew I was wearing vervain but he couldn't know that. He would know I knew about vampires...

I looked at him steadily and kissed him lightly lasting not a mere second.

I pulled back trying to turn away, he grabbed me and laughed.

"What was that?" He asked laughing.

He pulled me to him again, compelling me, more fiercely this time.

"You want to kiss me", he said sternly looking me in the eyes.

I wanted so badly for him to leave. Why the hell did I invite him in?

I kissed him again, quickly.

He looked at me angrily, and smirked.

"Well aren't you the little challenge," he said.

I smirked, knowing that if he wanted me, he wouldn't be controlled by klaus, klaus wouldn't let any of his "slaves" so to speak touch me.. I was surprised when Warren tried too.

I quickly took off the smirk, walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked smirking.

I grinned. "I'm Going to see Stefan," I smiled, as his face straightened, his body tensed up.

I went to my car, and drove off fast.

I don't know why but I felt I could trust Stefan. Even though he was a vampire, his aura felt weaker.

I pulled up to the boarding house, practically running to the door.

I knocked on the door quickly, to some girl opening it.

She was in underwear. "Oh uh... I'm sorry..."

She just looked at me confused, not saying anything.

Of course she was being compelled. I looked at her neck, that was vaguely healing from bite marks.

I tried to read her aura.. It was weaker than most humans. I pulled her to me, seeing the damage of he bite, and felt her pulse. I quickly let go when I saw tyler behind her.

Why the hell was he always here?

My eyes widened, and my heart rate increased.

I wanted to get away, and he just looked at me apologetically.

He smirked, "sorry bout yesterday.. Wasn't really myself."

"Um its ok. "I said still looking at the girl.

I looked at him accusingly.

"She's not mine, she's Damons.."

Hes always off with a different girl every night.

I nodded, understanding.

Suddenly the girl fell to the ground.

I immediately knelt down to check her pulse, it was very slow.

Tyler picked her up, putting her inside.

"Lay her on the couch," i said, propping up the pillows on the black leather sofa.

I went into the bathroom and got a wet rag for her head.

Tyler tried to make an excuse. "Um, she was very tired."

"It's probably because she lost a lot of blood." I said, without thinking.

I froze at my words, and he looked at me.

"What do you mean shes lost a lot of blood?"

"Um well, her pulse is very weak, so it must mean she was in an accident of some kind."

He gave me a suspicious look and nodded.

"So is Stefan here?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "What? I'm not good enough for you?"

"Ts'not that its just.."

"Yeah yeah, he's out."

I smirked.. Hunting.. I thought to myself.. That's why his aura wasn't as strong.

"You can wait till he comes back", he said smiling.

I smiled back and sat on the couch.

Tylers pov

Damon and Stefan had told me the whole katherine story and showed me the picture.. And damn did she look like her. Spitting image. That's why Damon and Stefan want her so much.. Well, I like her too, and whats not better than enraging two vampires? I thought, chuckling to myself.

I would find out a bit about this Elena girl.. She seemed like she knew more than what we thought.

"so were you from?" I asked casually.

"Italy, she said, but I move around, alot."

Hmmph.. Katherine was from Italy too.

I'd just test this out.. I thought to myself...

"You remind me of a girl i knew, Katherine..."I smirked.

"Who's Katherine?" She asked simply.

"Oh you just look like a girl i knew.."

I just kept smirking.

"I have to go. "She said quickly getting up.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and i chuckled pulling her back easily.

I brought her up to my chest.

"You're really sneaky you know, but I can see right through you", I said looking into her eyes.

"So, I said". Tell me.

I laid down on the sofa pushing her on top of me.

She was just glaring. Thats it.

"Please," she finally murmured.

"What?" I asked honestly confused.

She tried to get off me but I kept her on top of me, straddling me.

"You want to know? Fine. "She said.

I tightened my grip on her.

"You I know, are a ware wolf. I, for now, she sighed, am human, and Stefan and Damon are vampires. All I know."

"Your lying. Your very good to hide it, but you are still lying", I said gripping her tighter.

"What? You aren't a ware wolf?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I grinned. "Yeah, so I am."

Then she had a look of fear on her face.." And... Katherine?"

"You know you look exactly like her." I said accusing.

"Yes i do," she said frowning.

"You know how Katherine broke both Damon and stefan's hearts?" I asked with a stern face. "And she died."

Her eyes widened." That's why.".. She gave a confused look.

"That's why they want you."

"I have to leave," she said struggling to get off me.

I chuckled, and she looked serious.

"Listen, if they know I know they'll kill me."

I don't know why but I actually felt something for this girl, i liked her a lot.. I wanted her.

"You cant tell them!" She yelled at me.

I smirked," for a price."


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes widened and she struggled against me.

"Yeah, keep moving, just, like, that." I smirked.

She stopped and glared at me.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

I chuckled. "As i said, I wont tell Stefan or damon about your little secret, for a price."

She glared. "And what would that be?" She asked.

I grinned." You, of course."

She frowned, shocked.

"NO way!" She yelled, using all her force to get off of me.

"Why me? You don't even know me!"

"Because my sweet Elena, Damon and Stefan want you and I mean, who doesn't love getting two very determined vampires mad eh? Plus.. They always get what they want. They should learn how it feels.. And I like you, so is it a deal?"

"No." She said sternly.

"How bout for a week?" I asked smirking.

She glared at me, thinking I would get a slap, and she just looked up at me and smirked.

"Done. She said"

.. "Going to the kitchen? I asked as she got ofd me and walked towards the kitchen.

I smirked, and then chuckled when she came back with a knife.

"You cant hurt me you know", I laughed.

"You stupid." She cut my arm, and cut hers.

"Hey what's that for? I'm not a vampire you know, Im not going to suck your blood," I laughed.

"You idiot, you think I trust you, its a blood oath." So it's impossible to break it, she said.

We made the promise that she would be..mine.. For a week.. And that I wouldn't say a word to Damon or Stefan.

She smirked and walked to the door..

I chuckled, "oh no you don't. If you think you're gunna ignore me the whole week, your wrong," I laughed.

"I was going to see Stefan," she said smirking.

"Haven't you forgot something? You my dear, are mine for a week. So don't go cheating on me," I said half serious and teasingly.

She glared and slammed the door. I'd see her tomorrow anyway I thought to myself.

Later that evening when Damon came home I felt extremely smug. Getting the girl he'd kill for.. I chuckled. Even if it's for a week, shes mine.

I pretended to be talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah, guess who I'm goin out with?" I asked with my phone held up to my ear pretending that I thought Damon couldn't hear.

"Yeah, the new girl, Elena."

I felt damons presence in front of me and hang up the phone.

"Oh well, hello Damon," I said feeling smug.

He glared at me.

"So.. You and Elena eh?" He asked still glaring

"Yup, she's just soo sweet," I said grinning ever so widely.

He just smirked, "well I don't think that's such a good idea." He said sounding quite dangerous.

I just laughed, "and why is that?"

"She's mine." He said glaring at me with daggers in his eyes.

"Well, I don't think that's your descision to make", I said smiling widely.

Before he could reply I walked to the front door walking out.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked me like he was ready to kill me.

I smirked, I'm goin to the grill with my girl friend, Elena, I said smugly.. Care to join us with your girlfriend, Caroline? I asked.

He through a punch at me and I could feel the blood running down my nose. I chuckled as it quickly healed while walking to my car.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hey guys i'm really really sorry this is short, Juts that i didnt want to keep you hanging there with "A price". haha so now you'll see what happends!... mwhwhahah. Oh and for the people that have read this story, i changed it from here so its going to be wayyy more suspenseful than you can imagine. ;). Any way shout out to CherryBlossom1031, Thanks for being a constant reviewer. I send the love. :))- Deabbie


End file.
